Responsibility
Responsibility ' is the twelfth episode in ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. It originally aired March 3, 2012. It is written, produced, directed, and edited by Rylee, Jade, and James. Plot ''Episode 12, ‘Responsibility’ Re-Edited'' Here’s what you missed last week: · The kids sang love songs all week long, which was tiring · Caylex broke up with Audrey · Jonas doesn’t realize it, but it’s actually a good thing because that means Audrey’s back on the market · Caylex still has deep feelings for Jade, which is confusing because he seemed to not care about her… And that’s what you missed on ''Glee: Something New! “Guys,” Mr. Schue announced in the choir room, “I know it’s a little late, but I just wanted to tell you that you were great at Sectionals! This is going to be great. I know we’ll win Regionals!” The kids cheered and clapped. Caylex glanced at Jade who was sitting one row down. He gave her a shy smile. Jade just looked at him showing no emotion. Meanwhile, Jonas and Audrey were having a rip roaring good time laughing about something. And things just moved on. “Yes!” “It’s not a great idea.” “What’re you talking about? It’s a great idea!” “Will there be beer?” “Hell yeah!” “Uh, I think it’s hell no!” The kids were arguing. Again. Even after becoming friends and all that Kumbaya, they still argued constantly. “I think it’s a good idea. I mean, Mr. Schue has got us working out asses off, we deserve some time to relax,” Dustin said. “You mean an unhealthy environment to get wasted,” Robin remarked as she rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Weilder, stop being a pushover, you need to live life,” Griffin retorted. After his proposal for a party at his house, Griffin and Robin had been going at it like an old, married couple. “How dare you call me a pushover!” Robin exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes. Nicole and Robin got into a I-shove-you-you-shove-back type fight. Luke and Griffin tried to get their girlfriends to stop, but instead, they started a fight. Luckily, Mr. Schue arrived just in time to stop the impending real fist-to-fist fights. “What is going on here?” He demanded. “Robin and Griffin are debating whether or not, Griff should host a party. Then…it turned ugly,” Emily explained. “Wha—?” “He called me a pushover!” Robin blurted. “She started it. If she would’ve just gone along with the party plan like everyone ''else, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Griffin yelled, pointing a finger at Robin. “Hold up, this ain’t kindergarten,” Jasmine added. “I think it’s a good idea,” Mr. Schue just said. “What?” Caylex asked, confused. “I’ve been working you guys to your bones. I think a bit of relaxing would help to release stress. I mean, as long as it’s safe and there’s no drinking and everything’s PG, it seems like a good idea,” Mr. Schuester explained. “Ha!” Griffin yelled. Robin just crossed her arms over her chest. ---- '*Griffin’s House*' “You got the beer?” Griffin asked as he fluffed the pillows in his living room. “What?” Caylex immediately asked as he placed some of the snacks on the table. “Mr. Schue said we shouldn’t have any alcoholic beverage. Besides, it would be underage drinking. We could get arrested.” “Stop being such a party-pooper and live a little,” Griffin retorted. Caylex sighed. “I take it that you didn’t bring any. That’s okay, I bet my pop’s got some in the storage closet,” Griffin announced. He abandoned the pillows and inched towards a hallway. The doorbell rang. “Griffin, door!” Caylex yelled. A moment passed and no Griffin. The doorbell rang again, and Caylex decided to just let the guests in. He was surprised when it turned out to be Robin and Jade. “Oh, uh, come in.” “Thanks,” Robin grumbled and pushed her way through. Caylex just stood at the doorway, looking at Jade intensively. She was stunning as ever in her black party dress. “Um, can I come in?” Jade asked. Caylex snapped out of his trance. “Oh, uh, yeah, come in.” “Thanks…” Jade replied suspiciously and entered the house eyeing Caylex. Griffin arrived just in time to avoid awkwardness. He walked into the spacious living room with a bottle of alcoholic bottles and placed them on a small table. “Uh, what the hell are you doing with,” Robin picked up a beer bottle, “''these?” She hissed. “Chill, they’re just to get the party started.” Griffin put his hands up in defense. Robin rolled her eyes and plopped onto a couch. Minutes passed. Eventually the rest of the Glee Club members arrived at Griffin’s house, except for Audrey and Jonas, who refused to come, Audrey because she was pregnant, and Jonas, because he was helping Audrey. Music blasted to its maximum capacity. “All right!” Griffin shouted. He stood up on the coffee table, knocking a red plastic cup full of booze, into Robin’s lap. “You bas--!” Robin got cut off by Jade who elbowed her in the gut before swearing. Luke drunkenly walked over to his infuriated girlfriend. He gave her a sloppy hug and a big wet open mouthed kiss, which made Robin even more furious. Jade gave her friend a sympathetic look. “Let’s get this party started!” Griffin cheered. He raised his own beer bottle in the air. The rest of the members of Glee Club roared gibberish words as encouragement and went back to their own drunken doings. Jade jumped in her seat when something cold barely made contact with her skin. She turned around to see what it was, but it turned out to be just Caylex. “It’s okay, it’s just me,” he whispered with a little laughter in his voice. “God, you scared me,” Jade replied with a small smile and putting her hand on her chest to calm her erratic heartbeat. Caylex just smiles his signature smile. “So I take it you’re not drinking?” Caylex asked. Jade shook her head no. “I—,” she had to raise her voice louder from the rising music. Eventually the music was too loud to make a friendly conversation, so they both just gave up. ---- Before the clock struck eight o’clock, all the Glee members were totally spent. Everyone was sitting lazily in a circle with a checkerboard in the middle with an empty beer bottle making lazy circles on the board. Dustin had spun the brown bottle. It spun around and around. It stopped dead on Jade. She was too drunk to care. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The rest of the members, except for Caylex, were chanting. Dustin gave a devious smile. Dustin leaned in, over the bottle and checkerboard, towards Jade. “Are you sure about this?” He whispered into her ear. She replied by putting her hand on the back of his neck and leaned in. Their lips met, closing the distance between them. ---- It all happened way to fast. After the very brief ten seconds of the drunk kiss, Caylex grabbed Dustin by his shirt. Jade just looked surprised. The rest of the Glee Club students just moved out of the way to see what would happen. His fist, Caylex’s, was lightning fast when it came in contact with Dustin’s cheek. Gasps filled the air. Dustin doubled over. He gasped for breath. A few kids had come out of shock, and tried to grab Caylex. Luke assisted Dustin, helping him get up. He coughed a few times. Caylex’s eyes grew dark. So much rage bubbled inside of Caylex. He escaped Griffin’s grasp, and punched Dustin in the eye. Jade took action. She got up and wedged herself between her and Dustin. Caylex immediately backed away. “What the hell, man?” Griffin asked, slurring his words together. “Get off me,” Caylex mumbled and slipped from Griffin’s hands. He suavely opened the door and walked out. ---- Caylex grumbled to himself as he walked down the streets. He felt guilty the minute he walked out the door. He punched one of his best friends in the cheek and the eye. Caylex didn’t know if it was from the alcohol or the guilt, but he ran over to an open garbage can and retched in it, spilling all contains into the green bin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Caylex: Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Luke: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front ‘Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Caylex with New Directions: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep insi-i-ide Don't li-i-i.e now Jasmine: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking we can Jasmine (and Nicole): See where we can be if we press fast forward (ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (ooh yeah, yeah) New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Fine you was before my buzz set in My buzz set in Caylex and New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Luke (and New Directions): Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol New Directions (Nicole):'' Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (on me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (show you) What you been missing in your li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide. '''Jasmine and Caylex: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Caylex (with New Directions): See where we can be if we press fast forward (oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (oooh) yeah New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Fine you was before my buzz set in My buzz set in Griffin (and New Directions): Blame it on the goose, (blame it on the goose) Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (Mercedes: yeah) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Caylex: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Caylex (with Emily and Jasmine): In the sky (In the sky) And hold your drinks up high (Up high) Caylex and New Directions: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Tell them bye (Buh-bye) Hold your drinks up high (High) Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol All the New Directions members were miserable the next day. “I feel so bad,” Leo announced in the choir room when the kids—except for Caylex—were waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. “I got punched in the jaw, no less the eye!” Dustin reminded Leo. “So I wouldn’t be talking.” Leo didn’t say anything. The room was tense as Caylex quietly walked into the room. He was dressed in all black. He stealthily perambulated into the room. Dustin’s jaw clenched but Luke and Griffin held him down. “Well, lookie here. You finally decided to show up,” Dustin gritted. Caylex knew Dustin was acting like this because he had punched him, but it still did hurt a bit. I mean, Dustin was one of his closest friends. “Caylex, you okay?” Nicole asked. Caylex ignored her. “Hello? Earth to Jerk Boy?” Griffin asked. Caylex ignored him as well. Everyone looked towards Jade. “What?” She asked, feeling uncomfortable. “Talk to him,” Robin whispered into her friend’s ear. Jade shook her head no as Mr. Schue walked into the class room. ---- “What the hell?” Was the first thing Jade had said to Caylex once they were out of the choir room, without all the inspecting. “What?” Caylex yelled over his shoulder. But he kept on walking towards the door out. “Don’t you what me. You know what I’m talking about,” Jade announced. Damn Jade and her sixth sense! ''“Why did you punch Dustin the other night at the party? You know, right after we ''kissed?” Jade asked. Caylex didn’t reply. He just kept on marching on. “Why do you have the right to punch someone, first in the cheek, then in the eye, and after it’s done, you walk into the choir room all silent? Huh?” Jade interrogated. Caylex gritted his teeth. Jade got fed up with him. She grabbed his wrist and forced Caylex to turn around. “Tell me. Or better yet, tell Dustin.” “It’s because I was jealous.” “Jealous? You were jealous?” Jade hissed. “Well that’s what I said, dammit.” “I can’t believe you!” Jade screeched. “You were jealous of me and Dustin Morris.” “Why is that so hard to believe?” “Oh, it’s not. But what is hard to believe is that first I tell you all my feelings, tell you that I like you and I care about you. You steal my heart and lead me on. And then, you dump me for your ex-girlfriend who is pregnant ''with another guy’s baby. And ''now, you say you’re jealous of me and Dustin!” Jade yells. Tears swell in her hazel eyes. “So then I have to wonder, did you ever like me back in the first place?” Caylex’s heart broke looking at Jade. Her heart was broken, and Caylex was responsible. A moment passed. And another one went by. Jade wiped the tears from her eyes. She started to walk down the halls, towards the choir room. “Yes,” Caylex whispered so no one but him could hear him. “I love you Jade Rivers.” Next on Glee: Something New ''' Once in a Lifetime Chance 3/21/12 The New Directions get a life changing opportunity. Songs *Blame It (On the Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx ''sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia * Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes